


Holding On

by Cali_se



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's holding on to tears...<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events of the pilot episode, but open to interpretation by the reader. For my challenge table, Prompt: Author choice. 
> 
> Come and join us at my Endeavour community: [all_endeavour](http://all_endeavour.livejournal.com)

Just a few days have passed, and the memory of what happened still plays constantly on Endeavour's mind, like a recurring dream. He doubts it will ever leave him, even as days roll into weeks and weeks into months, in spite of what he's been told about time being a healer.

He's been sitting in the same chair for an unknown period of time, music on the turntable, torturing himself, waiting to leave the spires and the pain. _More pain_... Oxford is a hot poker to him now; how many more times will he pick it up before he leaves it be?

Fred sits beside him now; he's not saying anything but Endeavour can feel the warmth of him beginning to seep beneath the chill. He's holding on to tears, not sure if more can fall without it being the breaking of him. But then Fred places a hand on his arm and he's overwhelmed once more...

As Endeavour falls against Fred, desperate for comfort in the midst of despair, Fred's arm closes around him.

"Endeavour," he murmurs, his voice low and soothing as he pulls him in, holding him tight. "It's all right... It's all right. I've got you."


End file.
